


Show Me

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Victor and Yuri are fresh from Episode 9's Airport scene and they need eachother's touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Mystic Messenger story! I am OBSESSED with Yuri!!! On Ice. I love these two so much. I wanted to write about their intimate tender dynamic so badly.

They had just got back from the airport. They rushed up to Yuri’s room quickly while trying to be as quiet as possible. Makkachin refused to stay outside the door so he had to come in, but he took his own place in the corner and laid down with his back to them. The two stood in the middle of the room just staring into each other’s eyes for what simultaneously felt like an eternity and not long enough at all. Viktor slowly stepped towards Yuri.

  
“I missed you so much.”

  
“I missed you too.” Yuri responded.

  
Viktor slid his coat and scarf off his shoulders and let them fall to the floor. Yuri followed his lead. Viktor then wrapped his hand around the back of Yuri’s head and pulled him towards him. Yuri nearly melted under his intense gaze.

  
“I really, really missed you.” Viktor whispered as he leaned in to kiss Yuri. Unlike their previous kiss, Yuri was ready for this one. He received Viktor’s warm lips softly at first before hunger and desperation took over. He wrapped his arms around Viktor and pulled his body tight to his. They continued exploring the deepest parts of each other’s mouths while Viktor’s hair kept tickling Yuri’s face. Yuri loved it.

They stepped clumsily towards the bed but as Viktor went to lay Yuri down, Yuri flipped Viktor onto his back and onto the bed before diving down on top of him. They continued their passionate kissing not knowing if either of them would ever get enough. Viktor pulled away briefly to remove his shirt and Yuri again followed suit. Viktor then lay beside Yuri propping himself up on one arm. He traced Yuri’s abdomen with a delicate finger watching as Yuri’s body responded with goose bumps and shortness of breath. When Yuri couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed Viktor’s hand with his.

“Viktor, I want you to show me how to pleasure you.” He stated firmly. Viktor’s eyes glistened.

  
“Why don’t you be the coach this time, Yuri? Show me how to pleasure you.” He replied bringing Yuri’s hand to his lips kissing it softly. Yuri’s face grew red and Viktor giggled.

  
“Okay.” Yuri responded as he shimmied himself out of his pants. His very obvious arousal made it difficult to do so gracefully, but he managed. Viktor let out a small whistle. He had seen Yuri naked before, but this was a whole new level of vulnerability.

  
“You’re so beautiful my little pork cutlet bowl.” He told Yuri as he leaned in to try and kiss him again but Yuri stopped him.

  
“Watch me. Remember? Don't ever take your eyes off me.” Yuri whispered as his trembling hand reached for himself. Viktor grew serious and watched every movement.

Yuri began stroking himself softly at first taking care to caress every inch of his length before grabbing a firm hold. He began pumping slowly and then started twisting his wrist every time he reached the base of his shaft. He stared at Viktor as Viktor watched him with a face full of concentration. It was now Viktor’s turn to get goose bumps and have his breath start to catch.

  
Yuri continued pumping himself while twisting his wrist but he started steadily increasing his speed. He started to get lost in his own touch when Viktor reached over and stopped him.

  
“I think I get it now. It’s my turn.” He whispered as he removed Yuri’s hand and replaced it with his own. He started back from the beginning with the slow strokes before moving onto the pumping. Yuri leaned his head back and moaned in approval.  
Viktor smiled as he watched Yuri close his eyes. He then started adding the wrist twist and Yuri’s face began twitching with pleasure. As Viktor’s speed increased, Yuri’s breathing and restlessness did too. It was not long before he was squirming under his touch.

“How’s my technique coach?” Viktor leaned in and whispered into Yuri’s ear.

“Worthy of gold” Yuri responded finally opening his eyes for the first time in a while. He leaned over and supported himself on one of his arms mirroring Viktor. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Viktor’s lips again while Viktor continued his movements.

As Viktor’s speed and pressure increased, so did Yuri’s hunger. He was now practically sitting up and leaning over Viktor while both of his hands were wrapped around Viktor’s face. He felt like he was devouring Viktor’s lips but Viktor did not lose focus. He maintained consistency and form. His multitasking abilities were seriously impressive. As Yuri felt the familiar twitch of his release draw near, he moaned deep guttural moan.

“Oh Vitya”

  
Viktor opened his eyes wide at the sound of Yuri using that name. He managed to pump him harder still and Yuri erupted in his hands with such force that some landed on the bed and on both of their stomachs. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Yuri let out an awkward laugh and covered his face with both of his hands.

  
“I’ve never done this before.” He smiled. Viktor smiled back both at his cute post coital rosiness and his obvious statement.

  
“Well, if you wanted to, you could have a great coaching career!” Viktor joked back kissing his rosy cheeks. Yuri awkwardly reached for a tissue to clean up the mess he made. He was very embarrassed, but Viktor took both his hands in his again.  
“Let’s clean up after. Now it is my turn to be the coach again.” He replied as he started shimmying out of his own pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It's short and sweet but I hope you liked it!


End file.
